Forbidden Love
by SeXysangokittygrl05
Summary: When a king and his men find a single wounded survivor barely alive in a ravaged village they take her back to the castle to tend to her wounds. bad summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I would like to thank God for the tools, talent, and my friend Storm who helped me to write this story. Co-written by StormWolf77415**

**And I would like to thank my readers, God bless and enjoy.**

* * *

"Such a waste. If only we had gotten here sooner" the king said resignedly, he turned to his troops "fan out and look for survivors." They searched and searched and searched and searched until they finally found a single young woman of about fifteen barely alive, her clothes tattered and filthy, her long raven colored hair a mess.

"Here we are, your majesty. She's alive..but barely. We need to get her back to the castle so healer Unohana can treat her." The king's lieutenant reported.

The king nodded, "Well done, Gin."

The young woman moaned softly an arrow sticking out of her chest right next to her right shoulder. As she stirred her eyes fluttered open before closing again.

"Are you alright? " He asked. The young woman moaned before her eyes opened but just barely. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We were on our way back to the castle when we found your village. It seems you were attacked by bandits."

"Who are you?"

"Sousuke Aizen."

"The king?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Momo Hinamori."

"A lovely name for a lovely lady," Aizen replied, "We're taking you back to the palace. The healers will take care of you."

"What about the others?"

"I'm sorry...you were the only one we found. Who else was there?"

"The entire village," Momo said her eyes tearing up.

Aizen bowed his head. "Rest, we have a long journey ahead of us."

The young girl's eyes closed and she drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

The trip took a week to reach the palace. But Momo soon found herself under the personal care of Retsu Unohana, the chief healer.

"This may hurt a little my dear, removing the arrow, so I would suggest you take a long sip before we start," Retsu advised as she handed the young girl a large jug of the stuff.

After taking a swig Momo lay down, and braced herself for the pain only to let out a heart wrenching scream. Aizen and Gin stood outside the door, wincing as they did so.

"Poor child."Gin grimaced.

Momo sobbed while Retsu applied sterilized linen to the wound to prevent bleeding while her apprentice Isane prepared the herbs for the wound.

"It's OK my dear, the worst part is over," Retsu assured the girl.

"Are we interrupting?" Aizen asked.

"We'll be done before too long," Retsu answered the king without turning away from the girl who was covered only by a bed sheet, her arms and collarbone area exposed sweat all over her face and exposed body her hair spread out around her head on the operating table.

"I should warn you my dear this may sting a little but the alcohol should clean the wound," Retsu said to the young girl who nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself this time only a hissed breath and whimper escaping her this time.

"Be strong." Aizen whispered. Momo nodded her head quickly eyes closed tight.

"What will you do with her?" Gin asked Aizen. Tears falling from the corners of her eyes as Retsu applied the herbs to the wound and bandaged her shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet." Momo's breathing was labored and she was sobbing a little as Lady Retsu and Lady Isane finished up, sterilized the supplies, and put them away.

"Gin, tell Lady Rangiku that I appreciate the whiskey, it's been of great use," Retsu said turning to Gin.

"I will, madam. It was some of her best."

"King Sousuke, I hear that your nephew, Prince Ichigo has taken a liking to a one Lady Orihime," Retsu informed.

"Indeed. the Inoue clan is rich and powerful. an Alliance would be useful. Keeps him out of trouble as well."

"If you say so, though I personally just like to think that love for someone who clearly loves him back is something to celebrate in itself," Retsu pointed out.

"That as well."

"She seems to be worthy of apprenticeship as well," Retsu added.

"Really? Good healers are always useful."

"Yes though we are more commonly referred to as herbalists," Retsu pointed out.

"My mistake," Gin said.

"It's a common misconception," Retsu assured as Isane helped the young woman into a night shirt.

"We'll be back to check on you in the morning."

"Thank you kindly sir," Momo said laying back down.

"Welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

I thank God for my talents and my friends and my readers and of course my co-writer StormWolf77415.

(The next day before dawn broke)

"How are you?" Aizen asked.

"A little sore," Momo said from the bed.

"Good, I'm certain you must be hungry."

"A little," Momo admitted.

"Anything specific?"

"I'm not sure, whatever is available, I guess," Momo said softly.

"Thank you that is very kind," Momo said softly.

"Anything else?"

"Something to drink, please, my throat is a little dry," Momo said softly.

"Some mild wine?"

"Thank you kindly sir," Momo said softly.

After breakfast, the two of them sat sipping wine as dawn broke. "This is very delicious, thank you," Momo said.

"You're quite welcome, so Miss Hinamori, tell me about you."

"Not much to tell your majesty. I'm only a simple servant. I use to work for one of the older barons."

"Which one?"

"Takahashi."

"I remember him, did he treat you well?"

"I was treated OK I guess though as I grew older he started acting...differently towards me."

"I see...he started giving you...amorous looks?"

"I suppose if that's what you call it, he also wanted to get...closer to me..." Momo said trailing off and looking away embarrassed.

"I understand. I won't go any further."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

"A king is supposed to care for his subjects."

"What will happen to me now?" Momo asked, but before Sousuke could answer Retsu and Isane entered. "I see you are already awake my dear," Retsu said seeing the two of them.

"Your majesty," Retsu and Isane said curtsying.

Aizen nodded to his healers before he spoke to the younger girl, "That's entirely up to you. If you wish to stay here and be part of my staff, that's perfectly alright. If not, I can find you a place somewhere."

"Thank you kindly sir," Momo said. "Please excuse us for a few minutes your majesty while we tend to our patient and help her dress," Retsu said.

Aizen nodded and stepped outside. Once he was gone Isane and Retsu tended to the young woman's wound and helped her dress, and combed her hair out.  
When she was done she was dressed in a plain blue floor length skirt and her white shift(the night gown/peasant top looking thing) and a blue corset that showed off her curves with blue gauntlet sleeves. With her long raven hair combed out and two tiny braids in the front and pulled back and tied in the back.

"Lovely" Aizen observed. Momo blushed shyly and looked down at the ground.

"Shall we go for a tour of the castle?"

"If it pleases you sir," Momo answered.

"I think you'll like the gardens."

"I'm sure she will, though I should warn you your highness, if her wounds start to bleed it would be best that pressure be applied to the wound and she be brought to us immediately," Retsu warned.

"Of course, Retsu. I'll come straight here."

"Also I received word that the Inoue clan and your sister and her family will be arriving soon enough, either today of within the next few days," Retsu informed.

"Thank you Retsu." Aizen said.

"With all due respect your majesty, I know it's not my place but, your brother-in-law is a good surgeon and he has helped show us new techniques in the past and has promised to show us some more. So if you would like we could keep him busy talking about surgery since it's no secret that the two of you don't get along too well." Isane offered.

"If you do that for me, Isane, I'll double your pay for the month."

"It will be no problem sir, really."

"I see."

"Well enjoy your walk," Retsu said.

"Thank you kindly ma' am," Momo said.

"Shall we go, Momo?" Aizen said, offering his arm.

"If you would like," Momo answered taking it.

"These gardens were planted by my wife, sadly, she died two seasons ago."

"I'm sorry about that," Momo said sympathetically.

"She was a fine woman, she loved roses."

"I like roses too and these are very beautiful," Momo said admiring them.

"She hand picked the bushes."

"The baron's deceased wife liked roses too, she sometimes let me help her care for them," Momo said.

"She also liked irises and orchids."

"Sounds like she had quite the green thumb."

"More like a green hand."

"I see that."

"We were all sad when word of her death reached us, I prayed to the Virgin Mary for her and for you."

"Thank you."

"I was happy to do it, though not for the reason of course. I am a simple girl and I was raised simply, but I was taught to trust that God will not give me more than I can handle."

"My wife's death hit me hard, but I believe God has a plan. Whatever it is, I won't question it. If my wife's death was part of it...so be it."

"You are such a kind man, and you are handsome and smart. I know you will have no trouble finding someone else."

"There are many suitors for me to choose. But they simply want to be the queen."

"Well, to quote the baron," Momo shivered slightly at this. "All good things come to those who wait."

"I want someone who will be kind to the people, that was my wife's greatest strength."

"I know, unfortunately such women are hard to find," Momo winced a little, her shoulder hurting her a little more than she would like.

"Are you alright?" Aizen asked concernedly.

"My arm just hurts a little," Momo said clutching her arm.

"Are you sure?"

"I...I..." Momo passed out collapsing her arm started bleeding.

"Damn it."  
Momo moaned before opening her eyes again, "I'm so sorry your majesty," Momo said trying to get to her feet only for them to give out only this time Aizen caught her.

"I need to get you to the infirmary."

"Retsu, she just passed out."

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this," Retsu said hurrying to undress her enough to tend to the wound.

"I hope it was nothing I did."

"No it's just that the wound was pretty nasty," Retsu said.

"I see, let me know when she's better."

"Perhaps you should stay here in case she wakes up from a nightmare, since she had some pretty bad ones last night," Retsu suggested

"I will."

"Thank you, some of those dreams had her sitting up screaming in terror and that will make things a little harder to tend to her wound," Retsu explained.  
Aizen held her hand as Gin leaned against the wall.  
Momo moaned her head turning from side to side in her sleep.

"Be ready in case she starts moving faster, it may be a sign that she is about to have a violent nightmare," Retsu warned tending to the wound. Aizen nodded. Sure enough Momo started to stir more and more picking up speed like she was having a nightmare.

"Sir, you may need to hold her down," Retsu said as the girl started to move more violently.

"Understood," Aizen said.  
Momo stirred more and finally Aizen had to hold her down, Momo screamed in her sleep.

"My my," Gin remarked, "That was a loud one."

"Gin! We need your help holding her down!" Retsu turned to Gin.

"Very well."  
As the two men held down the thrashing girl, Retsu and Isane continued to work as fast as they could to clean and tend to the wound.

"Is there anything more you can do?" Aizen asked.

"A few Hail Marys might help," Retsu said as she continued the stitching.

"I see," Aizen said.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Momo screamed as she awoke. "What's going on?" Momo asked frantically.

"It's OK, dear, we are tending to your wounds just relax and stop trashing around they can stop holding you down but you can you still squeeze their hands if it hurts too much," Retsu said. Momo managed to calm down enough and Sousuke and Gin were able to let go.

"At least that's passed. At least the worst is over," Aizen remarked. Momo winced in pain squeezing Sousuke's hand and whimpering a little as Retsu continued to stitch the wound.

"It's almost over."  
(A few minutes later) "Done," Retsu said finishing up.

"Alright, You're staying in the infirmary tonight" Aizen said firmly.

"Yes sir," Momo said.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank God and Jesus for my abilities and for my friend and co-writer StormWolf77415

I would also like to thank StormWolf77415 and EmperorDraco for reviewing, God Bless you guys.

* * *

"The fireworks will soon begin," Sousuke muttered.

"What do you mean, your highness?" Momo asked as she pored him some wine.

"So I've heard, also it's getting colder so the snow should be hear before long."

"Indeed..." Sousuke trailed off.

"It may mean they have to stay a long time depending on how far away they live," Momo pointed out making his bed.

"Oh crap..." Sousuke palmed his head.

"I take it you aren't too fond of your brother-in-law or the fact that his son is the one next in line," Momo risked.

"Ichigo isn't bad. But Isshin...Oh dear."

"I've heard that the two of you don't get along and that that is why the relationship between you and your twin sister is strained."

"We don't...at all."

"Who know, maybe the long stay will give you guys the chance to mend fences," Momo suggested stirring the fire now that the bed was made.

"Easier said than done."

"Someone once said that God never gives us more than we can handle," Momo pointed out.

"God never had to deal with Isshin Kurosaki!"

"God made him and everyone else," Momo reminded.

"GOOD MORRRINNNNGGGG SOUSUKE!" Came a loud obnoxious voice from the castle gate.

"Who in the world is that?" Momo asked surprised.

"My brother in law is here."

"So that is your brother-in-law?" Momo asked a little shocked.

"Yes."

"Look at it this way, either Saint Agatha or Saint Agnes had her breasts cut off and she survived," Momo said trying to put things into perspective.

"Let's go and meet them." Sousuke said.

"As you wish sir," Momo said following.

"GOOD MORNING SOUSUKE! SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" Isshin bellowed.

"Nice to see you, Isshin," Sousuke deadpanned.

"Morning sir," Momo said curtsying respectfully.

"Oh my, brother, who is this?" An attractive woman with brilliant red hair appeared.

"My name is Momo Hinamori, at your service, madame," Momo said curtsying respectfully.

"Oh hello, I'm Masaki Kurosaki, and these are my daughters, Karin and Yuzu."

"Pleased to meet you madame and mademoiselles," Momo said curtsying to the elder woman and the two younger ones as well.

"Ichigo say hello." Masaki snapped. The 18 year old man snorted, "Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Momo said curtsying politely.

"Whatever," he said indifferently. Momo looked down at her feet a little embarrassed.

"Relax," Ichigo said, lifting her chin up to they were eye to eye, "I'm not that big of a ass."

"Yes sir," Momo said curtsying respectfully stepping back.

"Well now, shall we get you to your quarters?"

"Allow me to help with your luggage," Momo offered.

"Thanks," Karin said. Momo helped bring the luggage into the castle taking them to their respective guest rooms.

"How long are you going to be here, Masaki?" Sousuke asked. Praying the answer was just for a few days.

"Probably a while since the snow will be falling soon enough, and I understand that the Inoue clan will be coming soon," Masaki said knowing it wasn't the answer her brother wanted to  
hear.

"Oh how lovely, maybe it's for the best. The Inoue girl will keep your nephew out of trouble."

"Or he'll get her in trouble," Masaki laughed.

"Perhaps. Shall we have some tea?"

"Yes, please, and you can tell me all about this new girl."

"Indeed." And Sousuke and Masaki retired to his chambers. Telling him how he found Momo amongst the burning ruins of her village.

"That is terrible! And you said that she was a servant for Baron Takahashi?" Masaki inquired.

"Yes...I never did like that fat lout."

"Yes, I understand that he did get quite lecherous regarding one of the young servant girls. Things have been whispered about how far he went with her, but it is never wise to take rumors at face value," Masaki admitted.

"If I had known this was happening sooner, I'd have paid him a visit." Sousuke's voice never deviated, and his face didn't lose his cool visage as his hand went to a green handled katana,  
"I'm certain he'd have loved to meet Kyoka Suigetsu."

"For a mere servant, a serf? Sousuke he would hardly be the first man of rank to use a servant girl in such a way," Masaki pointed out.

"You know my views of that kind of behavior Masaki. I've never approved of it...ever, and you know me better than anyone."

"Perhaps, but unless she is with child by him there is no proof that she was used in that way if she was at all. Like I said there were rumors. It's possible that she may have been able to outrun him you know," Masaki pointed out sipping some of her tea.

"Perhaps, sister...perhaps." he said, looking out the window. Momo who had been outside waiting to knock so as not to interrupt their conversation and trying hard not to listen in finally knocked.  
"Sir?" Momo asked her voice a little shaky.

"Oh my, did you hear that, dear?" Masaki asked worriedly.

"Maybe a little madame," Momo admitted before turning to Sousuke with her eyes down both times.

"Sire, I was told to bring you these pastries," Momo said placing them on the table and backing back towards the door eyes still on the ground.

"Shall I return to help the others settle in or is there anything else you need me to fetch for you?" Momo asked.

"Wait a minute," Masaki said gently, motherly instincts coming into play, "Tell me dear...what happened to you at Baron Takahashi's? I'm not going to hold anything against you. I just want the truth is all." Sousuke smiled and let his sister take the lead. Sometimes the best person to talk to a woman about a person's troubles was another woman, and his sister was quite good in that regard.

"I...I..." Momo stammered before breaking down in tears her legs giving way.  
Masaki got down on her knees, gently embracing her as a mother would, stroking her delicate raven locks. "Shh, let it out, let it all out."  
Momo continued to sob remembering all that the baron had done to her since his wife's death.

"I'll leave you two alone. This is something which can be best accomplished woman to woman." Aizen said, sipping the last of his tea before he departed.

"I...beg...ged...him...not...t-too," Momo choked out in between sobs remembering how he would beat her before having his way with her.

"Would you like some tea? I still have some available" Masaki asked.

"That...is...v-very...k-kind..of...you...but...sh-shouldn't...I...get...ba-back...to...w-work?" Momo stammered between sobs.

"I think my brother can smooth things over. Right now, we'll talk, girl to girl." Masaki's smile was soothing and relaxing for the young woman.

"I've, been holding this inside for so long, with no one to talk to about it I was so ashamed. People thought that I wanted it, that I was willing to do what he did to me so they wouldn't even look at me without being disgusted," Momo said after finally getting a hold on herself.

"If you ever have any problems, just seek me out and we'll talk...that is my word, and I mean it." Masaki said firmly, appearing to Momo as a true queen.

"I haven't told anyone else about this, though the herbalists may know or at least suspect since according to them I sometimes mutter and talk and even scream in my sleep. But they haven't said anything about-that," Momo admitted.

"I know Retsu and Isane well, you can trust them with this."

"Thank you, madame, thank you for everything, for your kindness, and for listening to me," Momo said.

"You're quite welcome" Masaki replied.

* * *

Please read and review. God Bless and may Christ be with you all.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank God and Jesus for all that I have been given not the least of which is my co-writer StormWolf77415

God Bless and Christ be with you all and thank you for reading.

I would also like to thank EmperorDraco7 for his reviews and StormWolf77415 for his review.

* * *

At the tavern a busty blond tavern wench was serving drinks when a tall platinum blond man walked in.

"Ah, how are you, Rangiku?" Gin asked.

"I am well my liege, and how about yourself?"

"His majesty's family has come to visit for the winter."

"So I've heard. And how is the new girl working out?"

"Surprisingly well. Although, I think she's been through some severe trauma. Lady Masaki has gotten close to her."

"I heard rumors of that Takahashi man so that doesn't surprise me much. I feel sorry for the poor girl."

"Lady Masaki has been taken care of her."

"That's good to hear, I've heard that the king is very fond of the girl, and no doubt he was angry to hear of the pain she endured. Would you like a drink?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course, Rangiku dear. What do you have?"

"Well we have some beer, wine, whiskey, the usual."

"How about some Rum?"

"Sure thing," Rangiku said pouring some and serving it to her lover.

"Isshin is being obnoxious...as always. It amazes me how his daughters are so well mannered."

"I know he was by here earlier to say hello, they must get it from their mother since she is so refined."

"Their son seems like a hood, but I rather like the young man."

"Yes, he was by as well."

"What do you think of him?"

"Well he is quiet and seems polite enough."

"Think he'd be a good enough heir?"

"I suppose as long as he finds an appropriate wife and his uncle doesn't find another woman and produce an heir."

"We'll see what happens."

"True."

"Well, Rangiku, I must be off. Aizen wants me and Squad 3 to patrol the border. I should be back in a few days."

"I'll be waiting my love," Rangiku said dropping the formality a bit.  
Gin reached out and tenderly kissed the barmaid, "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

In the chapel of the castle Momo is kneeling in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary praying alone.

"The Virgin Mary...Mother of mothers."  
Momo had just finished praying and was about to get up when she heard the voice of the king from behind her. Startled she turned and curtsying to him greeting him, "you're majesty I was just praying I'll leave you to pray," and she was passing him. Aizen put a calming hand on Momo's shoulder, "It's alright. I have no problem having you here."

"Thank you sir, but I should probably get back to work. However if you need to speak to me about something I can wait outside for you," Momo added.

"This is a command from your king." Aizen said softly, but firmly.

"Very well then, but as long as it's no distraction to your prayer I shall stay and if you want to speak with me outside afterwards then I'm alright with that," Momo said respectfully.

"That will do," Aizen replied. And with that king and servant prayed kneeling before the statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary after time, when they were finished they exited the the Chapel of  
the castle.

"The snow looks lovely after it falls." Aizen commented.

"I agree but it is quite cold," Momo said shivering a little. Aizen took his heavy cloak and draped it over her frail shoulders.

"Thank you your majesty," Momo said smiling before her face fell as she remembered something which caused her to look sad again.

"What is it?"

"It's just that...never mind," Momo said trying to shrug it off.

"Does it have to do with the baron?"

"Yeah, when it snowed he would often use it an excuse to...get warm," Momo said a tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I see. I'm sorry to bring it up." Aizen put his arm around her shoulder. Momo flinched a little at first contact then started to sob uncontrollably.

"Now now, dear. You're safe here, and no one will harm you. I will see to it myself...do you trust me?" the king asked.

"Yes, sir, I do. Why do you ask?" Mom questioned looking up into his face tears still rolling down her face.

"Just wanted to know. Come, let's go and see if my sister has some tea prepared." And Aizen ushered Momo into the castle keep.  
Several days after running into the king at the castle's Chapel, Momo was getting some things ready for the arrival of the young head of the Inoue family and his younger sister Orihime, as well as tending to some of the nobles that had stopped by to stay when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of my favorite servants." Momo's blood ran cold and she froze where she was right outside one of the empty guest rooms with her arms full of fresh bedsheets and a key in the door.

"What do you want?" Momo asked venturing a look over her right shoulder.

"Just what is mine," Baron Takahashi said pinning her to the door with one hand over her mouth the other turning the key in the door and unlocking it, than opening it.

"Lord Aizen, I have something to report!" Gin ran into his long time friend's chambers, "I've heard reports...Baron Takahari, he's here at the palace. Looking for Momo."

"Where is he?" His expression never changed, but the captain of Squad 3 knew Sousuke Aizen well enough that his blood boiled.

Baron Takahashi pushed Momo into the room and on to the floor knocking the bedsheets out of her hands.

"Don't try anything stupid," he warned as he pinned the small girl down and moving to assume the position he often took with her.

"Please, sir, don't do this," Momo pleaded tears running out of the corners of her eyes.

"Silent you little harlot!" Baron Takahashi hissed slapping her across her face a small cry escaping her as he did.

"Please, Baron Takahashi, this is a sin," Momo pleaded.

"I said silent!" Baron Takahashi said striking her again causing another cry from the hapless girl. The fat pig suddenly stopped in his advance as the temperature in the room dropped 30 degrees. A chill ran through his body. Momo was sobbing on the ground still unable to move with the baron on top of her and unaware of why he stopped as she said a silent prayer to herself begging The Virgin Mary to help.

"Momo," a cool, familiar voice said. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"King Sousuke?" Momo asked through her tears.

"Y-your highness!" Takahari blanched as he saw Aizen, in full battle garb, a katana with green wrapping at his side, with his most trusted lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, standing beside him.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Defending one of my servants," Aizen said in his deceptively cool voice. Although behind his glasses was the fury that chilled like the deepest reaches of Antarctica and burned with the deepest fires of hell itself.

"I suggest you get off of her. Gin, take Momo to Retsu and Isane immediately, contact Masaki, and you don't leave her side for a minute...This won't take long."

"Since when is this little harlot your servant?!" Baron Takahashi exclaimed angrily squeezing Momo's wrist even harder causing her to cry out in pain.

"Since the day I found her amongst the ruins of your villa." Aizen said.

"Now get off of her," his voice never altered its tone, but it reverberated all through the room, and the Baron squeaked, and fell off Momo.

"Gin, do as I commanded you." Gin helped Momo to her feet and out of the room.

"Thank you, your majesty," Momo said as she passed. The moment she was out of the room she became ill.

"For your crimes, the least I can do, is relieve you of what you hold most dear." Aizen said, there was a rush of wind, and Baron Matsuya Takahashi blinked...and screamed, as he realized his happy place had been cleaved clean up. His screaming was stopped as he found his genitals stuffed in his mouth. And Aizen lopped his head off.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore," Gin observed. It sounds like the good baron is no more.

"I'm so ashamed," Momo sobbed shaking from the sobs and the ordeal she just went through.

"Let's just get you to the infirmary."

"Yes sir," Momo said getting shakily to her feet.

"Oh my, are you alright, dear?" Masaki asked concernedly.

"Baron Takahashi was here," Momo said before dissolved into sobs.

"And he's no longer a threat," Aizen said. "He won't hurt you anymore, Momo."

"Aizen..." Masaki said, realizing what her brother had done.

"Sir?" Momo asked unaware of what he had done.

"The good baron was found dead, a tragic accident where he lost his head."

"How...?" Momo asked still a little shell shocked from her ordeal.

"Got run over by a carriage. Masaki, Retsu, Isane, I'm posting an armed guard outside. One of you will stay with Momo at all times. This is my word as king, and is indisputable. You understand this?" Aizen said. All three women nodded.

"Sir, I'm sorry to have been such a burden to you and everyone else," Momo said apologetically.

"You aren't." Masaki said firmly.

"You are too kind your majesty," Momo said graciously.

"You're quite welcome."

"I'm sorry for all this. If you would like I will get back to preparing those guest rooms for you," Momo offered.

"Go right ahead."

"Perhaps another room than the one where..." Momo trailed off turning pale and looking ill at the thought of what almost happened to her.

"I suggest you stay here a little longer," Retsu said.

"If it is alright with the king," Momo answered.  
Aizen merely nodded.

"Sir, may I have a word with you in private?" Momo asked timidly.

"Very well."  
When they were alone Momo tried looking into his face but only managed to stare at his chest as she spoke, "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you, and I wanted to thank you for your kindness and for protecting me from the baron."

"He was a threat to the innocent, I have dealt with it, as a defender of the realm."

"Back when I was living and working for the baron, when he would-have his way with me and then get up to leave sometimes I would just lay in bed for hours at a time, crying or nursing my wounds if he was particularly drunk. Sometimes when I finally got our of bed the day was half over. Some nights after he first started-using me that way I would try leaving and joining the other servants downstairs. However they thought that I wanted what he did to me and I was rejected. Later on they would just pity and fear me due to the baron's threats against both them and me. I couldn't run away because he said he would hunt me down and find me and burn down any building I took refuge in and kill any and all who harbored me," and with that Momo broke down into tears.  
Masaki and Aizen held the crying girl between them, staying that way all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to God for creating me and blessing me, and to my co-writer StormWolf77415.

Thank you for reviewing: EmperorDraco7 and StormWolf77415

* * *

So the next morning Momo awoke in the arms of the king, his sister who had already left earlier that morning to get them breakfast had just come back in with a tray of food and some tea for them. "Good morning," Aizen whispered, "Are you better?"

"For now at least thank you for asking sir. Sadly it comes and goes," Momo said honestly.

"We'll stay with you as long as we have to," Masaki added.

"That is very kind of you all, thank you. After breakfast I'll be sure to get back to tending to getting the guest rooms ready for your guests," Momo said.

"Of course," Aizen added.

"I hear also that you will be getting some more visitors, noble women, widowed queens, and princesses from other lands," Momo said after they said grace and started to eat breakfast.

"Ah yes...my suitors," Aizen rolled his eyes, "All they're after is my wealth and my bloodline."

"Well I'm sure some of them may really care about you and would make a good queen," Momo said optimistically.

"If you met these women, you'd think differently." Aizen replied.

"So I take it you met all of them already?" Momo asked.

"No, but I've met plenty like them to know the type."

"Maybe but you did find your wife the late queen," Momo pointed out.

"She was a rare type...she loved me for me, and she cared for the people under her care. Can you say that for the others?"

"I don't think I met them," Momo admitted.

"Many of them are very petty and selfish. I wouldn't want a queen like that."

"Maybe, but I'm sure people can change for the better. For all we know you may find the perfect wife," Momo pointed out.

"I hope so."

Later that day, Momo had finished preparing the guest rooms for Sora and Orihime of the Inoue clan as well as several of the rooms for the lady suitors who were to arrive when the two household members of the Inoue clan arrived.

"Oh hello!" A red haired girl with a very large chest called out.

"Oh good day my lady," Momo said curtsying politely. "May I help you ma'am?" Momo asked.

"Just saying hello, I'm Orihime Inoue!" the redhead announced.

"Oh, pleased to meet you, I'm Momo Hinamori. Do you need some help getting to your room or finding someone?" Momo asked.

"I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki, have you seen him?"

"I think he may be in the library," Momo offered.

"Thank you," Orihime chimed, her chest bouncing as she ran.  
Ichigo sighed and paged through the book he was reading in the library.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked walking up to him stopping in front of him.

"Orihime," Ichigo's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

"My brother, Sora and I got here a little earlier than we expected. Didn't you even know we were coming?" Orihime asked.

"Why are you staying here?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"We were invited for the holidays. This won't be a problem will it?" Orihime asked sounding a little timid.

"I suppose not." Ichigo replied.

"I'm happy to hear that. How have you been?" Orihime asked.

"Meh, the usual. Deal with my idiot of a dad, and jerk of an uncle. Duel a little with the knights, and then retire here with a good book."

"I see, what book?" Orihime asked.

"Uhh, the Canterbury Tales. About a group of guys on a pilgrimage. I'm only a quarter of the way into the book."

"Yes those are good stories from what I heard," Orihime said.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Isshin's voice bellowed through the library.

"Oh, my, what in the world is that?" Orihime asked looking around. Ichigo grunted and slapping his forehead with his palm, "My dad. Let's get out of here."

"Where would you like to go?" Orihime asked.

"Are you hungry?"

"Perhaps a little," Orihime admitted.

"Let's get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," Orihime said as they went to get something to eat. As the two teens were finishing up eating they were discussing what they were going to do as the new girl Momo was clearing the dishes the king came in.

"So, Orihime, what do want to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure, got any ideas?" Orihime asked.

"Well...I suppose we could go ice skating."

"That sounds like a good idea," Orihime confirmed.

"Hey bro!" Karin called out, "what are you up to?"

"Hello Lady Karin how are you?" Orihime asked.

"Just fine, thought I'd find my dimwit of a brother. Can I join you guys?"

"It's alright with me," Orihime said.

"Sure, why not. Might as well let Yuzu come as well," Ichigo added.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Momo said unable to help overhearing their conversation.

"Would you like to join us?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I would love to but I have work to be done, thank you anyways though," Momo said finishing the dishes.

"You should have fun more often, Momo," Masaki stated. "Go, have fun with my children. make some friends your age."

"I would but the other guest rooms," Momo protested only to be silenced by Sousuke's hand on her shoulder.

"Go." He said, the final word.

"Yes, thank you your majesty," Momo said curtsying and leaving with the others.

"Whee! this is fun!" Yuzu cried. as she spun on the lakes.

"This is fun. Come on Momo!" Orihime called.

"Uh, okay" the brunette replied, hanging onto Ichigo's shoulder. As she continued to skate she started to get the hang of it and was able to skate on her own.

"You're doing better," Ichigo said.

"Thank you, sir, this really is fun!" Momo exclaimed as she continued skating. As time went on and the young people continued to skate and the sun continued to set.

"We should get back, it's almost dinnertime." Orihime said.

"I agree," Momo said about to skate back over only to fall through the ice. When she surfaced she screamed, "help! Somebody help!" Momo called out as she tried to keep her head above water, gasping and taking in gulps of icy water.

"Orihime, go get my mother and the king!" Ichigo barked. "Hold on, Momo. I'm coming to you." Ichigo got on his stomach with a long branch, and crawled out on his belly onto the ice. He slowly inched his way towards here, "Grab the branch!" He called out. Momo did so desperately as she continued to gulp down water, coughing and sputtering as some of it entered her lungs. Finally she manged to grab a hold of it only for it to slip from her fingers. Trying again and again and again and again after some time she finally managed to get a hold of it again.

"Come on!" Ichigo said, And started pulling her out of the cold icy water.  
Momo climbed out of the freezing cold water shaking and freezing cold from the river water just as the king and his sister arrived. The king came rushing out over the ice stopping just in front of the girl his sister close behind.

"Take her to the infirmary at once! Get her out of those wet clothes and warmed up!" Aizen barked, he looked to Ichigo, "Thank you..." Was all he said.  
Momo shivered, her breathing erratic as she was carried back to the castle.

"After that, take her to my chambers and put her in front of the fire. It's warmest there."  
Once in the castle and it was determined that she was not injured she was rushed to the kings chambers as they drew a bath for her she shivered in front of the fire as the king held her in his arms still in her wet clothes.

"Momo...I can get you warmed up, but. It will be...uncomfortable. Do you trust me enough to let me do this?"

"I trust you, just tell me what you need to do," Momo said still shivering.

"I-i'm going to strip off these wet garments, and then I'm going to make sure the blood is still flowing in your body, do you understand?"

"H-how do you need to do that?" Momo asked shivering.

"I'm...going to rub your arms and legs, other parts of your body. It's uncomfortable for me as well."  
Momo was silent for a few moments with the exception of her breathing, chattering teeth, and shivering before she finally spoke. "I trust you. I'm not saying that I won't have bad memories or reactions as a result, but I still trust that you won't take advantage of me the way the baron did and would if he were still alive," Momo said with a resolved look on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks and trust in her eyes as well as something else.

"Alright, let's begin," And Aizen, slowly, delicately, removed Momo's soaking dress as she gently held her. Rubbing her back, and other parts of her body.  
Tears continued to fall from Momo's eyes as the king continued to undress her and touch her to keep her warm while rubbing her exposed arms, legs, feet, hands, and any other part of her body as she prayed to the Virgin Mary, Jesus, and God to keep all the bad memories at bay and to help her through it all. Finally the bath was ready for her.

"King Sousuke, the bath is ready for her, you can place her in yourself if you wish," Retsu said.

"Thank you, Retsu." Aizen said, carrying her to the tub and gently putting her in. As she was lowered into the hot water she felt like she was being pricked by thousands of needles repeatedly one every single section of skin that was touched by water causing the young girl to yelp in surprise.

"It's alright," Aizen said.

"I d-don't think I ever felt water this warm before," Momo admitted.

"It feels good?"

"It feels different," Momo admitted.

"The only water you've bathed in has been cold. The heat of the water is a new experience for your body. After a few times you get used to it."

"I don't know how, though my body is starting to adjust to the temperature," Momo admitted.

"Do you like it?" Retsu asked.

"It feels good so yes," Momo said. After awhile Momo had all her feeling back.

"You can remain here in my chambers for the night. It's the warmest part of the palace, so it would be wise for you to say yes."

"Are you sure about that your majesty?" Momo asked uncertain.

"Yes. the servants quarters are too cold, and you could relapse."

"If you wish, your majesty," Momo answered.

"My bed is yours," Aizen said.

"Thank you sir," Momo answered hoping that the red color in her skin was also already on her face so as to hide any blushing.

"I'll go fetch you some night clothes," Retsu said leaving.  
Momo, now in a plain white nightgown, cuddled up in the massive King sized bed.

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Momo asked from the bed as Sousuke sat in a chair in front of the fire.

"Yes, I'm sure." Aizen replied.

"OK," Momo said slipping off to sleep only to wake suddenly a few hours later from a nightmare fortunately before she had a chance to scream. It took her a second to remember where she was. When she did she looked around for her king, spotting him in the same chair he had been sitting in when she dozed off. Getting up out of bed she walked over and kneeling down in front of him she saw that he was asleep. Gently she shook him awake.

"Y-your majesty? Are you awake?" Momo asked shaking him gently. Aizen grunted, his eyes snapping open, causing Momo to jump back "Oh, I'm sorry dear."

"I'm sorry I woke up and saw you sleeping in the chair," Momo apologized.

"It's alright. Have a nightmare?"

"I'm afraid so," Momo admitted.

"Sit down," Aizen gestured to the companion armchair next to him. Momo did as she was told.

"I'm sorry to break open old wounds, but...I want to know these things. During your time in the Baron's household, was there anyone who treated you well?"

"Maybe a little, though once it was learned that I was...being forced against my will they did seem more fearful of me most of the time, especially after he started threatening other people. However before her death his wife was definitely very kind to me," Momo admitted.

"That's good."

"Would you like to have your bed back?"

"No, it's quite alright."

"But you need your rest. What if I take one side and you take the other?" Momo offered hoping she wasn't blushing.

"That will work as well."

"OK," Momo said, she took the right side while Sousuke went and got changed into his night clothes and slipped in on the left. "Good night and God bless sir," Momo said turning her back to him.

"Same to you." Aizen replied, doing the same.

* * *

Please read and review. God Bless.


	6. Chapter 6

First off I would like to thank God for creating me and my co-writer StormWolf77415 and for giving us creative and writing abilities.

Thank you EmperorDraco7 for reviewing.

* * *

Early the next morning King Sousuke awoke and glancing to his right saw the young servant girl sleeping the pale moonlight shining on her making her look ethereal.

"So innocent," he whispered. Momo moaned softly in her sleep. Aizen sighed and went back to sleep. Momo woke up feeling sore all over and her eyes heavy but even so she sat up in bed her body screaming as she did so and doing her best to get out of bed only for her legs to give way underneath her. Falling to the floor with a thump.

"Ow!" Momo cried as she struggled to get back up, her hair was plastered to her forehead her entire face wet with sweat.

"Are you well? Another nightmare?"

"I don't know," Momo said suddenly feeling really sick.

"Let's get you off that cold floor."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what's wrong with me," Momo apologized as Sousuke picked her up in his arms, her burning hot skin against his. Aizen sighed and picked the sickly girl up,

"come on dear, back to the infirmary with you." Taking her back to the infirmary where they found Retsu was getting things ready for the day. Surprised to see her king and the young patient in the infirmary so early in the morning, Retsu's surprise soon turned to concern at seeing the girl's condition.

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong with her?!" Retsu exclaimed as the king set her down on one of the beds.

"I'm not sure, she's burning up."

"I fear she may be coming down with something," Retsu said feeling the girl's forehead.

"Such as?"

"Cold, flu, pneumonia," Retsu suggested checking the girl for other symptoms.

"Oh great," Aizen muttered. "Let me know what's wrong with her."

"Please send your brother-in-law, and the Inoue girl down here I may need their help," Retsu admitted.

"Very well." he replied.

Waking early Lady Karin got up out of bed and washed and dressed, brushing her hair and slipping on some shoes and putting on a winter cloak she left for the falconry.

"How are you this morning?" Masaki asked of her eldest daughter.

"I am well mother, I was just on my way to the falconry," Karin said honestly.

"To meet Mr. Hitsugaya."

"If he is there this early I suppose I will run into him," Karin answered.

"Of course you will," Masaki smiled, "Mothers know these things."

"Mother, Lady needs training," Karin answered honestly referring to her hawk.

"I see." Masaki replied.  
Hurrying off to the falconry Karin was grateful not to run into anyone else, once there she was happy to see Toushiro already there.

"Good morning sir," Karin said upon entering.

"Ah, good morning, Lady Karin," Toushiro replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Karin asked.

"Very well, I take it you need some help with Lady?" He spoke of the red-tailed hawk on her arm.

"A little I'm afraid. She often has a tendency to misbehave," Karin admitted.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Perhaps later today you and I can take her out hunting," Karin suggested.

"I'll grab Dragon as well." He indicated to the Kestrel Falcon sitting on a nearby perch.

"Sounds nice long as it's just the tow of us plus our birds," Karin said.

"No big deal. Dragon needs the extra practice."

"I would rather not allow my mother not have her suspicions confirmed about the two of us," Karin admitted.

"Your mom's...flaky."

"If she knows for sure about us she will tell my idiot dad who will never let me hear the end of it," Karin explained.

"Oh yes." The white-haired boy winced.

"How have you been since last year?" Karin asked changing the subject.

"I'm fine. King Aizen's kept me busy."

"I'm glad to hear it," Karin said.

"Your brother causing trouble?"

"How do you mean?" Karin asked.

"Is your brother as much trouble as I've heard?"

"Well I suppose that all depends on what you've heard," Karin answered curious to know what people were saying about her brother.

"They say he's a troublemaker and a thug."

"I don't think I would go that far. Sure he occasionally gets into trouble but nothing serious so I'm pretty sure that at least most of what you've heard is exaggerated," Karin answered.

"Given the king doesn't really like him," Toushiro smirked. "I guess it's expected."

"Well I think my uncle assumes the worst from my brother and takes the word of all other persons involved in any trouble concerning my brother," Karin explained.

"Yeah that sounds like him. Between you and me...he creeps me out. He never gets mad. He always talks in this really calm voice. For everything!"

"Understandable, it use to be a comfort to me when I was younger since he never seemed angry with anything we kids did, but over time...it became unnerving," Karin admitted.

"Your mom's not a bad person, but your dad...he's just nuts."

"Tell me about it. Be grateful you don't live with him," Karin said.

"I wonder if that's why your brother appears to look like a hooligan. If just to piss him off."

"Also a possibility," Karin agreed. Both kids laughed as they headed into the woods to do some hunting.

Sometime later the king returned to the infirmary to see about the patient. When he did he found the Inoue girl and(much to his annoyance) his brother-in-law Isshin.

"Any changes?" He asked.

"We are pretty sure she has the flu, so we will have to ensure that she is warm, gets plenty of fluids and soup, she should be better in a few days," Orihime assured tending to the girl.

"Well done, Miss Inoue," Aizen remarked, the complement making the orange haired girls face red as a tomato.

"Perhaps you should ask Retsu to give you some extra lessons. I'm certain she'd always welcome another apprentice."

"I certainly would if you would like that," Retsu said to the girl.

"Thank you I would like that if my brother allows it," Orihime answered.

After a few days Momo was well again and back on her feet and finishing preparations on the three guest rooms for the three potential queens, as well as the rooms for the at least eight other guests expected.

"This should be fun," Ichigo smirked.

"Beg pardon?" Momo asked.

"These suitors, if they're anything like the last crop...they won't last long."

"How do you mean?" Momo asked a little confused.

"Wait and see, just wait and see."

"OK...May I ask what the last ones were like?" Momo asked.

"Spoiled gold diggers looking to get in my uncle's pants." Ichigo snickered. Causing Momo to blush.

"Oh I see," Momo said blushing seriously embarrassed at the answer.

"They're all high society types, totally not what he's into."

"May I ask what he is into?" Momo asked curiously.

"Woman like my mother and aunt. Kind, loving. That type."

"Oh, I see," Momo said.

"Aizen just brushes them off. He's not interested at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that he is unable to find some one to love," Momo said earnestly.

"He likes you." Ichigo said.

"With all due respect what do you mean by that?" Momo asked.

"He likes you. He's always keeping you close to him. " "Anyone with two brain cells can see it." Ichigo pointed out.

"But I'm just a mere servant."

"Exactly." The young prince said, leaving Momo to ponder his words. Momo just returned to her work preparing the rooms. At noon the three women arrived.

"This should be fun," Muttered Ichigo as he skulked in a doorway.

"Who are they?" Momo asked walking up behind him.

"The suitors." Ichigo added, as a redhead with a seductive aura around her, a proud looking blond, and a raven haired woman with a perpetual smirk on her face entered.

"I meant what are they're names?" Momo corrected herself respectfully.

"I suppose we will learn soon enough," Momo reasoned.

"Yeah, but I'll make it a point to stay as far away from them as possible."

"Why is that?" Momo asked confused.

"Too old for me." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, I see," Momo said.

"So much trouble really."

"You! The short one! Get our luggage and take it to our separate rooms," the blond ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Momo said rushing to get the luggage only to be knocked off her feet as the blond thrust one piece of luggage carelessly into the small girl's arms. Ichigo sauntered over, and picked up another suitcase, "I'll help you out."

"Thank you sir," Momo said gratefully.

"Oh, you're Aizen's nephew," the redhead purred, "I'm Catherine."

"I'll try to avoid mixing your luggage, but if I make a mistake just let me know and I'll be sure to correct it," Momo said politely.

"Fine," the blond, named Caroline replied. Momo rushed off taking the luggage of the women to their rooms.

"Later," Ichigo said, leaving as fast as he could. Once done putting the luggage in what she hoped were the right rooms Momo returned to the kitchen to fetch King Sousuke his tea, taking it up to his chambers she knocked.

"Are you alright?" Aizen asked.

"Well yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Momo asked.

"I heard you met my latest suitors."

"Yes I did, sire," Momo admitted.

"I was afraid they may have harmed you."

"Well one did knock me off my feet by pushing a piece of luggage into my arms," Momo admitted.

"Which one." Aizen said.

"It's not important," Momo said trying to assure her king.

"Okay, but if they try anything. Tell me."

"Like what?" Momo asked curious.

"Just anything," Aizen said.

"Very well sir, I shall. Will your sister be joining you today?" Momo asked.

"I believe so, my brother-in-law as well."

"Shall I fetch another setting?" Momo asked.

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Do you know if anyone else will be joining? Your nieces, your nephew, one of your men, or suitors?" Momo asked.

"OK. Would you like any particular pastry or just the usual?" Momo asked before leaving.

"The usual."

"OK, I shall be back," Momo said leaving to fetch the pastries. Momo returned with the usual as requested passing the female suitors.

* * *

Thank you for reading please reiew and God bless.


	7. Chapter 7

First off I want to thank God again for creating me and my co-writer StormWolf77415 and for giving us whatever talent we have.

* * *

"Oh look, it's the little mouse again," the raven haired one said.

"Afternoon ladies," Momo said politely as she passed.

"Ah, so what do you want?" Caroline asked in a snooty tone.

"Just on my way to the king's chambers to deliver these pastries and extra setting," Momo said.

"Humph, like the king would want a little plain thing like you. He wants a real woman" Catherine purred, squeezing her breasts for emphasis, making Momo just a little uncomfortable.

"Actually he is having tea with his sister and this time his brother-in-law, which is why they need an extra setting," Momo said trying to scoot past the women.

"Fine then, be gone!" Caroline snapped.

Momo left and made it back to the king's chambers, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Aizen called out.

Momo entered with the tray. "I brought the pastries you like, sorry for my lateness," Momo apologized.

"It's quite alright," Masaki smiled.

"I got the impression that your suitors don't like me or seem to have the wrong idea about me," Momo commented setting up the extra setting.

"What idea is that?" Isshin asked.

"They seem to think I'm a rival," Momo said.

"That's silly." Masaki replied.

"I know. Is there anything else you all need?" Momo asked.

"I don't believe so." Aizen replied, "And don't worry about the suitors. I'll keep them off your back."

"Thank you, sire," Momo said curtsying and leaving to finish her chores.

Dressed in her warm winter clothes Orihime stood in front of a stall containing a white horse with gray speckles feeding her a few sugar cubes and stroking her mane. "There, there, girl. Did you miss me? I missed you too," she said when the horse grunted and nodded her head.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked, leading the reins of his black horse, Zangetsu.

"Ready, when she is," Orihime answered, when the horse nodded her head again and neighed, Orihime lead her out. "I guess Silver and I are ready," Orihime answered.

"Then let's go!" Ichigo said, mounting Zangetsu.

"OK, then," Orihime said doing the same. The two rode through the snowy forest. Not saying much. Zangetsu stamped its foot and grunted.

"There, there, girl," Orihime said soothingly petting Silver when they stopped.

"It's alright, Zangetsu's just a little eager to get out." Ichigo replied.

"That, is understandable," Orihime said continuing to stroke Silver.

"The old man and I have been through a lot together. He's brought me home when any other horse would have killed me." Ichigo showed some genuine love for the black quarter horse.

"I see that. I know the feeling, Silver is the same way with me," Orihime admitted.

"Shall we run?" Ichigo asked?

"I don't know if that is a good idea with all these patches of ice," Orihime reasoned.

"Never mind then," Ichigo replied, as an icy wind blew threw the woods. "Let's get back to the palace. See Momo about some hot chocolate."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Orihime answered. Once back at the palace, they returned their horses to the stables, and went back into the castle and into the kitchen where Momo was already preparing some hot chocolate.

"You read our minds!" Ichigo replied.

"Lucky guess, I was told by your uncle that you two probably wouldn't be gone too long since there is snow on the ground, and that when you guys did you would probably want something warm. And also the suitors were complaining about the cold, but I am happy to serve you two first," Momo answered.

"What are the suitors like?" Orihime asked.

"Pretty, but mean," Momo answered serving the teens.

"I best get them their drinks now, have a nice time," Momo said dismissing herself and leaving with the three drinks.

"Good luck!" Orihime called out, "So, shall we go to the library?"

"Sure," he said.

Momo entered the library where the three women were waiting for her in front of the fireplace, Caroline was dressed in red, Catherine in green, and Jessica in dark blue.

"Finally! it took you long enough to get here!" Jessica scowled as usual.

"I apologize, my lady," Momo said her cheeks going pink like her outerwear.

"Let it go, Jessica. She's here," Caroline said, "Ah, you're an Inoue, aren't you"?"

"Yes I am," Orihime answered.

"Hmm, you look like your mother. She was quite the charmer," Catherine added.

"Thank you," Orihime said blushing.

"Are you all well ladies?" Aizen asked, and all three women immediately set their hungry eyes on the king.

"Majesty," Momo greeted curtsying politely.

"Your majesty" Orihime added.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Momo offered.

"No, we're fine." Catherine cut in.

"Majesty?" Momo asked a little taken aback by the redhead's reaction to the simple question.

"We'll speak later," Aizen said.

"OK, sire, what time would you like to speak and where?" Momo asked.

"Perhaps tomorrow."

"Yes sire," Momo said dismissing herself.

"Your majesty, can we discuss serious matters now?" Caroline asked.

"Perhaps, we should leave," Orihime said getting up. Ichigo and Orihime excused themselves quietly.

"Shall we go see how the birds are doing?" Orihime asked.

"Sure" Ichigo replied "Momo, like to join us?"

"Oh, I would love to but I have to tend to some more rooms since we are expecting some more nobles and their servants, sorry" Momo informed declining apologetically.

"I think you can take a day off," Masaki said, "Go and have fun."

"Are you sure about that, ma'am?" Momo asked. Masaki nodded, "Go." she said.

"Thank you ma'am," Momo said joining the other two teens.

"Hey, pal." Ichigo picked up a peregrine falcon on the perch, stroking the feathers.

"Hello Kitty," Orihime said addressing her hawk.

"Hello, sir and my lady," Momo said respectfully as she curtsied and entered.

"Hi Momo." Ichigo replied before speaking to his falcon, "Hey Dack, ready to go hunt."

"Ichigo, are you sure that's such a good idea in this weather?" Orihime asked.

"I was kidding."

"Well some fresh air may do them some good and if there is a blizzard they may not have a chance for exercise in a long while," Momo pointed out politely.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, just a little smug.

"I suppose you're right," Orihime agreed.

"Shall we take them hunting then?" Momo asked.

"Sure."

So the three teens went out to the forest with the two game birds.

Dack squawked as Ichigo let him chase after a squirrel.

Kitty cried out as she went after a rabbit.

"Nice job, Dack. You almost had him," Ichigo commented to his partner.

"Good girl, Kitty. Maybe next time," Orihime said stroking her bird.

Dack cocked its head, flaring wings slightly, as if wanting something from Momo.

"What's the matter?" Momo asked.

"I think he's hungry," Ichigo frowned, "I knew I forgot to bring some treats with us."

"No problem, I brought some," Orihime said getting out her pouch.

"Thanks Hime," he said affectionately.

"It was nothing," Orihime said blushing.

"I have a tendency to forget little things like that."

"It's alright, that's why I'm around," Orihime said handing him a treat.

"Here, Momo. I think Dack wants you to feed him anyway." Momo took the treat and fed it to the bird who took it happily.

"I think he likes you." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Momo asked.

"He's picky about whom he lets handle him." Ichigo commented.

"I see," Momo said looking at the bird. Dack bobbed his head in comical fashion.

"He's quite comedian, aren't you?" Ichigo said. Making the girls laugh. Dack playfully nipped his finger.

The snow started falling. "We should get back" Orihime noted.

"Well at least both Dack and Kitty got some exercise," Momo said.

"You were right that was a good idea, Momo," Orihime said as they were heading back to the castle.

"Thank you," Momo said. The snow fall increased into a blizzard causing everyone in the castle to need more wood and blankets. The lady suitors gave Momo a particularly hard time.

"These blankets are too thin and scratchy! Get me some new ones!" Jessica snapped. "And bring us some food and wine as well."

"Yes ma'am," Momo said rushing off to get the blankets, returning with them before rushing off to get the food and wine that was requested. "Anything else you need ma'am?" Momo asked.

"No, just get them," Catherine added, "Make my mine some Zinfandel."

"Yes, ma'am, Momo said rushing off to get the wine and bringing it back. "Anything else?" Momo asked politely.

"Just be quick!" Caroline replied.

"Yes ma'am," Momo said, rushing off and getting the requested items and returning with them.

"Hmph, not the best, but it'll do," Jessica scowled, "Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, ma'am," Momo said leaving.

"Those three really get on my nerves." Ichigo muttered.

"I know, but they do keep me busy, and that's what I'm here for," Momo said trying to sound cheery.

"My uncle wants to see you. Don't ask me why?" the prince replied.

"OK, thank you sir," Momo said rushing off to see what the king needed. She knocked on the door to the king's chambers.

"Come in" Aizen replied.

"You wanted to see me sire?" Momo asked a little shakily as she entered.

"I just wanted to see if you were well."

"Thank you sire, I am well. Why wouldn't I be?" Momo asked.

"I know the suitors have been giving you trouble. I was going to offer to let you stay here for the night."

"Well they do keep me on my toes, but that's what I'm here for. That is very kind of you but why is that?" Momo asked a little confused.

"I know those three have been overwhelming you lately. I was making sure you didn't want to regress again."

"That is very kind of you sire, but I don't want to be a burden," Momo said.

"I insist" Aizen said.

"If that is an order..." Momo said trailing off.

"No, just a request."

"Thank you sire, that is very kind of you. If it will make you feel more at ease than I shall stay," Momo answered.

"Thank you for that" Aizen replied.

"I have some tea, if you're interested." Aizen offered.

"Thank you, sire," Momo said as the king poured them each a cup.

"May I ask you a question, sire?" Momo asked.

"Of course." Aizen replied.

"What did the lady suitors want to talk to you about earlier?" Momo asked.

"They were pleading their cases for why I should choose them. It's nothing new to me."

"I see. What did you think of them?" Momo asked.

"Jessica is too loud for my taste. Catherine...she's interesting. Caroline's got something planned. I know women like her?"

"Well maybe things will change and you will see a side to one of them that you like," Momo said taking a sip of tea.

"I don't know. I think I'd have to find someone better."

"With all due respect sire, we all have our faults, you can't expect to find someone flawless with the exception of Jesus and Mary," Momo pointed out taking another sip of her tea.

"If I had to pick someone. I'd want a woman like you." Aizen said.

Momo was so taken aback by this that she found herself choking on her tea, Sousuke moved to help her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That is quite alright thank you sire. It's just that..." Momo trailed off coughing.

"In the time we've met. I've felt myself grow to you of all people. You remind me so much of my late wife when she was young."

"Thank you sire, that is very kind of you. But aren't there rules? Isn't a king suppose to marry either a virgin or a widow of noble birth?" Momo asked.

"I AM the king. I think I could bend the rules as I see fit."

Momo was so taken aback by what he was saying. "Even so sire, shouldn't you at least give these women a chance, get to know them individually before you make any decisions?" Momo asked once she finally got her voice back.

"Perhaps, but, I think they'll have some competition now."

Momo blushed deeply at this. "From a commoner? Who has nothing to offer?" Momo pointed out.

"You have more than you realize, little one. You'll understand when the time comes. Now it's time for bed." Aizen said.

"Yes sire," Momo said. As she was getting ready for bed the king took a peak at her, taking pleasure in watching as she let her hair down and watching as it cascaded down her back.

"You can have the bed, as before."

"Thank you sire. Won't you be taking the other side?" Momo asked.

"If you wish me to."

"Yes, I do since I don't want my king to be tired the next day," Momo stated getting on her knees beside the bed. After they said their prayers they both crawled into bed on their respective sides.

"Good night, Momo."

"Good night, sire," Momo said in reply, and with that they both went to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please reiew and God bless.


	8. Chapter 8

First off I would once again like to thank God for creating me and my co-writer StormWolf77415 and giing us whatever abilities we have.

* * *

"Good night, sire," Momo said in reply, and with that they both went to sleep.

In the days that followed the snow continued to fall, and life continued in the castle. Sunday morning after Mass Services when it was time for the morning meal the king chose to eat alone in his chambers only his favored servent allowed to to disturb him and deliver his food in drink.

"Hello, Momo," Aizen said.

"Morning, sire. I see that you decided to eat alone," Momo said as she brought in the tray containing his morning tea.

"Keeps the suitors away." Aizen noted.

"Well I hope you will forgive me for bringing an extra setting in case you change your mind and want some company, perhaps from your sister," Momo suggested setting down the tray.

"I could put up with Isshin, to be honest."

"Shall I go fetch them?" Momo asked.

"Of course."

"And I will fetch an extra setting for your borther-in-law as well," Momo said.

"If you wish...I'd like you to stay."

"Are you sure, sire?" Momo asked, though she was happy to hear him make the request.

"Yes. I'm very sure."

"Very well, I shall stay. Shall I go fetch your sister and bother-in-law first?" Momo asked.

"Of course."

"Do they know about what you told me?" Momo asked before leaving.

"Not yet. But I plan for it."

"How do you think they will react?" Momo asked.

"Masaki will be pleased. Isshin...will be Isshin."

"When do you think you will tell them?" Momo asked.

"When you bring them to me." Aizen said honestly.

"Do you think that would be wise?" Momo asked.

"Yes. I never intended to keep it from them forever."

"I know that, but is now a good time?" Momo asked.

Aizen stood up and held Momo gently, causing her to blush slightly "Momo, you've trusted me to this point. Will you trust me now?"

"Sire, if you think it is best than I shall trust you. However you will still have to deal with the lady suitors until such a time as when they may leave in the spring," Momo pointed out.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Aizen nodded.

"So it will only be the four of us who will know until then?" Momo asked her king.

"Yes," he replied.

"Very well then. I shall go and fetch them," Momo to head out.

Aizen nodded, and went back to his food. Momo left and got the king's sister and brother-in-law and went to the kitchen to fetch the two extra settings and food needed passing the lady suitors along the way.

"What are you up to?" Caroline frowned.

"Just taking these extra settings to the king's chambers for his sister and brother-in-law as well as this food," Momo answered.

"Why is the king wasting his time with that weirdo?" Jessica sneered. "He's so loud and obnoxious."

"Perhaps because the king's twin sister is married to him," Momo answered.

"Oh dear...he needs us more than we thought." They all said.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked the women.

"We saw him running naked through the courtyard the otehr day. Attack the prince! It was so terrifying!" Catherine shuddered.

"I know he is a little odd but the prince can take care of himself," Momo said.

"We saw that for ourselves. But Duke Isshin was NAKED!" Caroline whined. "No shame at all!"

"Perhaps, but he is a good surgeon," Momo pointed out.

"NAKED!" The blonde said, and the consorts left Momo alone in the hall. After the lady suitors left, Momo continued back to the king's chambers where the king and his sister and brother-in-law were waiting.

"Hello, Momo. How are you?" Masaki asked pleasantly.

"I am well thank you ma'am. How are you ma'am?" Momo asked.

"We're just fine! Glad to see your feeling so much better!" Isshin said, causing Aizen to roll his eyes.

"Thank you kindly sir," Momo said politely smiling sweetly as she set the place settings in the appropriate places.

"Well, the food looks lovely!" Masaki said happily.

"Oh, thank you ma'am I helped a little," Momo said blushing modestly.

"Shall we partake of it?" Aizen asked, "Perhaps Momo would like to lead the prayer."

"If you wish it sire," Momo answered.

"Please do then." Aizen replied, and they all bowed in prayer.

"Dear Jesus, please bless this food before us and please help us to be more like You, and help us to make the right decisions in life and to do Your Will, in Your Name, Amen."

"Amen," they all replied.

"So how soon do you think the other nobles will arrive?" Momo asked.

"Within another couple of weeks. Pompous buffoons, the whole lot of them." Aizen said, to which Isshin nodded. It was one of the few things the two men agreed on.

"I see. I hear also from the young prince and Lady Orihime that among those arriving are some friends of their's names of Uryu and Nemu I think they said," Momo said.

"Ah yes, Lord Ryuken's son and Lord...Mayuri's daughter. Wacko," Isshin muttered under his breath, as Masaski drank her tea.

"Oh, may I ask how so?" Momo asked.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi...he's an inventor, and downright ax crazy" Isshin said in a serious tone that belied his earlier goofy behavior, "Honey, if you're smart, you'll stay away from him. Although his daughter's not so bad."

"I see, thank you for telling me," Momo said taking a sip of her tea. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes the only sounds being the sounds of clinking china, sipping of tea, and the munching of food.

"Ukitake and Kyoraku are joining us as well."

"Oh, what are they like?" Momo asked.

"Old friends of mine. Ukitake is a good soul, if a bit sickly. Kyoraku is a lazy womanizer. Good thing Nanao always keeps him in mind." Aizen chuckled, remembering the time she had cracked him upside the head with a rolling pin.

"Sounds like some interesting characters," Momo said taking another sip of her tea.

"Ah, Shunsui's always good for a drinking contest," Isshin replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," Momo said before taking another sip.

"Masaki, Isshin, there's something I was meaning to tell you." Momo tensed a little at this since she knew what this was about.

"I think...I may have found my possible bride." This got both of the adult's attention. "And...she's much like Mitsuru was." (Mitsuru is the name of Aizen's deceased wife.) Momo started to fidget.

"Really? I've met all three of those women, and I thought they all were rather shifty eyed if you ask me." Isshin said. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Momo started to feel like she was going to be ill.

"She's right here in this room," Aizen said. There was silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sousuke...Momo?" Masaki said finally, "Brother..." Momo stared down at her feet biting her bottom lip. There was silence again, Momo felt like she was going to crack if someone didn't say something soon.

"Sister, I believe Momo has the qualities of a good queen. She's compassionate and kind to others. Something the other candidates lack. You know this better than anyone." Momo blushed deeply at this still looking down at her feet. "Still, she's quite young, and I know there are others who would object." Momo had to agree there, she knew well that there would be objections to a king marrying a servent girl.

"But...I'm glad you found someone to love you, brother. I know Mitsuru was a special woman. You two have my blessings. Should it ever come to that." Momo stopped biting her bottome lip and smiled at this, though her eyes were still on her feet. "Welcome to the family, dear." Masaki said, gently hugging Momo, "I'm certain Karin and Yuzu would love having an aunt. Right Isshin?" She asked of her husband.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why, I bet they'll love having a cousin as well. If I know you two."

"Beg pardon, sir?" Momo asked a little confused.

"Well, you are carrying heir...right?" GADUNG! GONG! And now Isshin was on the floor, nursing a huge lump on his head. Momo had to give Masaki credit. She could move very fast when she had to.

"Do I look pregnant?" Momo asked a little shocked by the man's assumptions.

"Isshin" Masaki growled. Isshin sweated, perhaps he had said too much.

"The king and I haven't done anything to create an heir," Momo corrected.

"I see." Masaki replied, "Well, even still, welcome to the family, Momo. Now I need to...deal with my husband. Come on dear. We're going to our room to have a little chat." And Masaki dragged the goat faced man out of the royal chambers.

"I take it that we may find ourselves facing those kind of questions in the future?" Momo asked the king when they were alone.

"Perhaps." He replied.

"I suppose it is understandable considering how sudden this all is and the fact that I have been sleeping in your bed often enough," Momo pointed out.

"Indeed, word gets around quick."

"True, though as of late I don't know whether or not any of the lady suitors know of that yet, since I'm sure that I would have been given a much harder time if I had," Momo said.

"It should be amusing to see their reactions that they be ousted by a commoner."

"Perhaps, even so I'm still afraid of their reactions myself," Momo admitted to Sousuke.

"I will protect you."

"Thank you, sire. I know you will," Momo said.

The next day the Ishida family arrived earlier than planned.

"Ah! Ryuken! How are you old friend!" Isshin declared, clapping the white haired man on the back.

"I'm...fine." he replied in a bored tone.

"Good day good sirs," Momo said curtsying to the newcomers.

"This is Momo," Aizen said, shaking Ryuken and Uryu's hands in turn. "How is school, young Uryu? Are your studies keeping you busy?"

"They're going well, we're on holiday right now. So I'm grateful for the respite." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. "Is Ichigo and Orihime about?"

"I believe they are either in the library, the falconry, the stables, or the woods," Momo answered.

"Thank you Miss Momo" Uryu nodded respectfully, "Father, I'll take my leave." Ryuken nodded and the younger Ishida departed.

"Shall I help you with your luggage sir?" Momo asked the older Ishida.

"Very well, but be careful. I have some sensitive instruments here I don't want broken." Ryuken replied.

"I will, sir," Momo said being careful while carrying the luggage into the castle and placing it in the resepctive guestroom.

"Uryu! You're here early!" Orihime said cheerily.

"Heh, nice to see you, Uryu," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, Orihime," Uryu replied.

"Oh, did you meet the new girl?" Orihime asked.

"Momo, right? I spoke to her briefly. But she seems nice enough."

"I think the king might be in love with her," Orihime anounced.

"Indeed?" Uryu cocked his head slightly.

"Well he has been having her sleep with him and yesterday he did ask her to have breakfast with him and Ichigo's parents in his chambers," Orihime pointed out.

"I see," Uryu, the light catching his glasses. "Is that psycho Mayuri here yet?"

"No not yet, and as for the two of them sleeping together I'm sure it's just in the same room and maybe the same bed. I don't think that she could be with child," Orihime said trying to clear-up any mis-understanding.

"I doubt that. King Aizen is a very intelligent man. I doubt he'd let something happen. It would be a huge scandal."

"True, of course he is also an honorable man who wouldn't mis-use a young woman like that, esspecially after all that Momo went through with the late Baron Takahashi," Orihime pointed out.

"I remember the man. Father and grandfather never approved of him. I had some...nasty plans for him if we ever met." Uryu agreed. Ichigo merely grunted in agreement.

"I see. Well King Sousuke has been very protective of Momo, and he first started having her sleep in his room after she fell through the ice while ice skating. Started doing it again when his lady suitors started to give her a lot to do fearing that she might relapse since she woke up sick the morning after falling into the ice," Orihime informed.

"Hello everyone," A soft voice drew the other teenagers attention. A young woman with purplish hair in a long braid, wearing a simple black traveling dress, a burgundy cloak draped over it. She blushed as she gazed at the Ishida heir, "Hello Uryu."

"Nemu!" Orihime said running up and throwing her arms aroung the girl's neck and hugging her.

"Hello, Orihime. I'm glad to see you as well," Nemu said returning the hug.

"Hey, Nemu" Ichigo waved. Nemu nodded slightly before shyly approaching Uryu. "I missed you" she said.

"Uh...I, missed you as well." Uryu replied.

"We'll leave you alone," Orihime said grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging him away.

"So how have you been?" Nemu asked.

"I've been fine. I'm assisting father in some new surgical techniques. If they're successful. We could save many lives."

"Sounds wonderful," Nemu said looking down at her feet a little shyly.

"I've very hopeful for this...how have you been?" Uryu replied.

"More or less the same," Nemu said looking away ashamed. It was no secret that her father was abusive towards her.

"I see." Uryu's expression darkened. It would have been his greatest dream to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi get what he deserved.

"Shall we go to the library? I'm hoping there's something that can help father's research. I'd welcome the help."

"I would like that, thank you, sir," Nemu said to the older teen.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please reiew and God bless.


End file.
